


A Fool In Love's Best Friend

by TheWolfAndTheRabbit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Lenalee lee - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Romance, dog park au, laven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfAndTheRabbit/pseuds/TheWolfAndTheRabbit
Summary: Lavi never expected his best friend's dog to become his wingman.





	A Fool In Love's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for Kitty-Bandit who put this idea in my head, to begin with, and also for helping me edit it :) 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this silly self-indulgent one-shot.  
> Comments are always appreciated :) Thanks for reading!

Lavi pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in irritation. He was getting really frustrated after checking the time on his phone for about the fifth time. Shoving it back into his pocket, he groaned bitterly. His shoulders slumped, arms falling limply by his sides, like someone who’s just given up the will to live.

“C’moooon...can you just go already?...I’m freezing to death here,“ he whined helplessly in the middle of the dark park. 

He tapped his foot against the grass, swaying from side to heat up his body in crisp air of the evening. He should have brought his coat with him. No, he should have gone out earlier. Actually,he never should’ve agreed to babysitting Lena’s dog for the three weeks she was visiting her family back in China. He was a pro at making excuses. 

God. This was a nightmare. And Lavi still had two more weeks like this.

Lady tilted her head, giving him a dumb, uncomprehending look. On top of her taking forever to do her business, the Spaniel was not a the smartest Dog Lavi’s come across. Lavi even started to believe that she was doing it on purpose.

And he had to take her out three to four times a day... 

He had other things to do. Like studying for a test and finishing the homework that kept piling up by each passing second. And then he had to prepare dinner, if he could still keep his eyes open. His eyelids were already becoming heavy.. He rechecked the time. It was almost ten o’clock. 

The only reason he took her out this late at night was that his bus never came and he had to wait for the next one for an hour. He was welcomed with a wag of the tail and a nasty surprise on his living room carpet.

As if he needed something else to clean.

He sighed heavily, smacking his hand against his forehead and slowly dragging it over his face, “Do you hate me or something?” He glared at Lady, kicking some grass under his feet. 

His eyes were still focused on Lady when he felt something wet and slippery licking at his hand. He jumped on the spot,heart skipping a beat in surprise.

He immediately wiped it over his pants, cursing under his breath. Each breath he took came in small puffs of white against the cold night air. In front of him was a large, white dog, wagging its tail and jumping from side to side. 

Lavi grimaced. He didn’t even notice that someone else had entered the park, he was so distracted with Lady.. The dog was barking at him, hitting its head against his thigh. Lavi automatically leaned in to pat its head, looking around to search for the owner. And to complain that it wasn’t tied. Even if the dog was friendly, it could knock someone over in its enthusiasm to play. 

He finally spotted someone in the dark, running towards him. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words stuck in his throat. 

“Tim I told you not to run...” the white-haired guy said tiredly. He bent to grab the dog’s leash before straightening once again. “I’m sorry. He just started running, and I lost a grip around his leash,” he mumbled apologetically. 

“Ah, it’s... It’s fine.” Lavi shook his head vehemently. “Really. He just licked my hand, nothing else.” Lavi stared at the person in front of him in awe or admiration or something he didn’t even know what to call. 

He’d seen some good looking people in his life, but no one had ever come close to this person. His silky, shoulder-length white hair was tied in a lazy ponytail. The silver of his eyes was bright even in this time of the night, crystal clear. 

There was something almost eerie about him and the way that the moonlight accented his pale skin. If he were in a forest he’d think that he’d come across a fae folk. 

His cheeks were tinted a bit of red, probably from running, and it definitely stood out against his pale skin. Whatever Lavi had to say or complain about was drowned by the most gorgeous person he’d ever laid his eyes upon. 

The only thing that marred his perfect face was a scar that ran down from his forehead to his left cheek, but even that added to his grace. 

Lady came running to greet the stranger too, just as his dog did to Lavi. She jumped and barked happily, unable to calm down before she was patted over her head. Even after that, she kept sniffing at him and standing on both hind legs, her front paws pressed against his pants, dirtying them with mud. 

Lavi cringed uncomfortably and grabbed at her collar, pushing her back down so she would sit . “Sorry about that,” he mumbled, staring at the paw-shaped stain over his jeans. “I’m kinda used to it… living with this savage.” The white-haired guy laughed heartily. 

“I always take him out at these hours because he tends to get excited when he sees other dogs and is a bit too rough when he plays. He’s a good dog but...” His tone was apologetic and a bit timid. Now Lavi felt a little sorry for getting mad earlier, and he quickly shook his hand in dismissal.

“No harm done. It’s okay. Really! The worst is that I’ll have to throw these into the washing machine when I get home,” He pointed at the stain of saliva on his pants, smiling broadly at him and hoping that his irritation from earlier didn’t show on his face. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” the stranger said, scratching the back of his head nervously. “I’ve never seen you around. Are you new in this neighborhood?” he asked tentatively, head tilting slightly to the side. 

“I mean I’ve never seen you around. The park is usually empty at this time of day.”  
“Ah, no. Not at all. I wasn’t actually planning to take the dog out at this time of night, but my day was hectic.” Lavi tugged at her leash just slightly, and Lady came to sit by his legs.

“Oh, I see...“ An awkward silence stretched between them for a few moments before the boy offered his hand. “If that’s the case, guess I won’t see you much if at all. But I’m Allen, and this-” He pointed at the white dog by his side, “is Timcanpy. Nice to meet you.” He smiled politely at him.

Staring at the hand, Lavi blinked furiously before taking it. “Allen, huh?” he repeated it a few times in his mind so he wouldn't forget the name, almost able to taste it on his tongue. He didn’t know why, but he had a feeling that he’d be seeing Allen a few more times.

“I’m Lavi. And this is Lady.” He scratched behind her ear fondly. 

“Aww, your dog is cute.” Allen crouched in front of her to pet head. Lady licked his wrist in retaliation, and he giggled before standing up again. Lavi didn’t correct him. “Really cute,” Allen said. Lavi, who’d been staring at him the whole time, couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

“Yeah... very cute.” 

“Well, maybe I’ll see you two around if you have another busy day.“ Allen cast his gaze on him, and Lavi felt his stomach twist as if someone unleashed thousand little butterflies inside. 

“Yeah... Maybe you will,” Lavi replied, unable to stop the heat from spreading on his own face. 

Allen seemed pleased enough with Lavi’s vague answer, and he smiled.He bid him and Lady goodnight before going back the same way he came. 

Lavi watched after him, waiting until he disappeared completely from his sight before he took his own leave. 

He had a hunch that he’d meet Allen again, and soon. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Even someone as smart and diligent as Lavi needed study breaks sometimes--especially when his brain refused to function properly. He made himself a cup of coffee and prepared his books. There was another huge test coming up in a few days, but he felt as if everything he was studying somehow leaked out from his ears.

He was fidgety and needed to read the same paragraph over and over before he managed to process what was written, not to mention remembering it all. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair, letting out a massive, long sigh. 

It was no use. He couldn’t get it in no matter how hard he tried. It was unlike him, too. He was a quick reader, and never needed more than a single attempt to remember. He had an almost perfect memory. 

But right now, he was remembering something, or rather someone else entirely. 

Every time he closed his eyes, he could see that white hair, pair of silver eyes, and a delicate smile on that angelic face. It belonged to someone he’d only met once. Their encounter was brief, but it was enough for Lavi to think about it over and over. 

He looked at his clock. It was almost half past nine, and Allen should be back in that dog park again around that time. 

He looked at Lady who was curled on the carpet by his radiator, dreaming her doggy dreams. He’d already taken her on a trip earlier that day, but he really felt like he could use some fresh air.Lady loved going on strolls, and besides, she was a dog. She couldn't actually complain. They wouldn't be gone for long, and then he’ll be able to concentrate on his school work after a quick refreshment.

“Laaaaady...” His voice started as low to high, grabbing her leash and shaking it gently in attempt to win her attention. Her ears rose slightly, but he could tell that she was listening intently, her eyes rolling up to meet his. “Does someone want to go on a walk?” 

Her tail wagged slowly at first, but the pace was quickly built up just as Lavi pushed himself off the chair. She got up, jumping happily and nails scratching over Lavi’s jeans.

“Good girl” he praised her with a grin before attaching the leash to her little fancy collar. “Alright let’s go!” 

It was a stupid idea… 

Lavi checked the time. It was already 22:47and his anticipation had turned into a burning pile of crap. He’d been freezing his balls off for almost an hour now, and there was not a soul to be seen. He should have at least dressed more appropriately for this cold. He just threw a jacket over his T-shirt and didn’t even bother to take his scarf with him, and now there was no point in going home justto dress up warmly…

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, pouting like a child who didn’t get what he wanted- and he didn't understand what he came here for. 

He was about to take his leave when he saw something white move in the darkness far from him. He straightened up and stared intently, focusing on the thing that looked like a ghost rushing towards him.

Once he realized he was grinning from ear to ear like a fool, he quickly composed himself. He smoothed his hands over his jacket, fixing a nonchalant expression on his face. 

He had to make it clear that he wasn’t only here because Allen was. 

He glanced around , looking anywhere but where Allen was--or rather, TIm. But he knew Allen would be right behind him. mentally slapped himself for being too damn obvious. 

Stuffing his frozen hands into his pockets, he decided the best course of action would be to relax and wait. He fumbled nervously with the keys and phone in his pocket, itching to whip it out and act busy. But before he could do anything, a familiar voice spoke to him. 

“Another busy day?” Allen asked with a smile as he came to a stop next to Lavi. Lavi nodded, a small, excited grin breaking out on his face. “You could say so.” 

“Mmm.” Allen shuffled next to him, resting himself against the fence, hands crossed behind his back. 

They silently watched the dogs play together. They were running through the wet grass. Lady dared to pull at Tim’s tail like a rope, but he didn’t bite back. 

Now that Allen was finally here, Lavi couldn’t think of something to talk about. He sneaked a brief look at him, noting that this time Allen let his hair loose over his shoulders. It was like silk or draping velvet, and Lavi was sure that if he wrapped his fingers around the white locks, they’d slide from his fingers like water.

Lavi dropped his gaze before turning his attention back to the dogs. The silence wasn’t unnerving or uncomfortable, but Lavi didn’t want to part ways again before they could talk.. A myriad of questions passed his mind at the speed of light before he picked one. 

“What breed is Timcanpy? I’ve never seen anything like that before.” Lavi was smart and educated, but he drew the line at dogs. He knew the common breeds like Golden Retrievers, Labrador, Huskies, and King Charles Spaniel, obviously, as Lady was one. And he even knew what those devil spawn Chihuahuas were... But it was his first time seeing a dog like Tim. 

“He’s a Samoyed. Belongs to my guardian now, but he was his friend’s dog first.” 

“Your guardian?” Lavi asked, biting his tongue a moment later for prying into business that was not his. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-” 

“It’s okay.” Allen cut him off abruptly, but even so, there was something so very polite in his way of doing so. “I moved in with him when I was eleven after my dad passed away. It’s not a secret or anything.” 

Lavi closed his mouth, softly biting the inside of his cheek. He hadn’t meant for Allen to open up about such things so quickly, if at all. It was merely the second time they met, and yet he seemed comfortable divulging this kind of information to someone he barely knew.

Taking a long, slow breath, Lavi pulled one of his hands from his pocket to play with the ends of his scarf. “My parents died when I was a kid, too. I lived with my grandpa until a few months ago.“

“Is he...?”

“Oh yeah, he’s alive and kicking.” Lavi chuckled, grinning widely. “Could kick both your ass and mine.” 

“It’s just that he lives a bit far away, around an hour and a half train ride from here. I had to move here due to work and university. But I still visit him almost weekly.” 

“I see,” Allen said, a soft smile touching the corners of his mouth. 

They continued chatting, sharing small, personal details about themselves. The time flew by and before they knew it, it was already long past midnight. Sighing reluctantly, Lavi called Lady back, and Allen did the same with Tim. 

He was going to regret staying up so late, but it was worth it. And besides, it wasn’t the first time he stayed up late when he had to wake up early the next day. He watched for a moment as Allen struggled to put the leash back on his too enthusiastic dog before helping him hold him down. 

He wanted to meet Allen again. Preferably not in a dog park late at night when it was cold and dark, if Allen allowed it. He thought of a few ways of asking him out, but none seemed right. His hesitation held him back, keeping his tongue twisted in his mouth. 

“Well, thank you for staying and chatting with me, but I should go back before my guardian thinks that I was abducted by aliens or something,” Allen joked and turned to leave. 

“Hey, maybe I’ll see you around sometime soon again, if you have another busy day?” 

“Yeah. If I have another busy day.” 

Allen waved at him, throwing a casual, “Have a good night,” over his shoulder.

Lavi stayed and stared behind him before taking his own leave. His heart felt both light and heavy at the same time. It was probably a mistake for him to go out so late. He still had work to do before he could go to sleep and there was no chance for him to concentrate at all now. 

He looked down at Lady before gently pulling at her leash, urging her to move along with him. Lena wasn’t expected home for at least a week.

He still had some time. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How long have you had Lady?“ Allen somehow managed to ask between bites shuffling vast amounts of chips that didn’t seem to fit into his mouth, but miraculously did. It sounded as if someone had poured a bucket of old screws into a garbage disposal. 

Somehow Allen managed to eat through half the bag in the time it would take an average person to eat perhaps tenth of it. Lavi stared at him in disbelief before he registered the question. 

“Well... Hmm...” Scratching his nose, he tried to come up with something that will sound reliable. “Not for too long.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, was it? As long as Allen didn’t too much, he could come with short, vague answers.

“I wanted to get a cat, too, but Tim doesn’t get along with them,” Allen said thoughtfully before shoving his already oily hand into the bag.

“Oh?” Lavi tilted his head, waiting for Allen to finish the batch. Allen shoved the bag towards Lavi, raising his eyebrows questioningly. 

“No, thank you.” Lavi shook his hands dismissively. 

“I’d get a black one and call it Urcampy… but it’s not only Tim that doesn’t get along with cats. He fears them, but Cross downright hates them.”

“He does?” 

“Yeah. It's because one time when he was holding one, it scratched his face really bad and also fucked his eye. He says that it turned him into a real-life Phantom of The Opera.” Allen laughed, holding his hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t spray Lavi with chips bits. 

“Sounds like one hell of a guy to live with,” Lavi grinned.

Lavi might have known Allen for only seven days, but from the amount of information they exchanged throughout those few brief encounters he felt as if he’d known him for months, years even. 

Even if it was an exaggeration, there was something in Allen that drew Lavi in, and he thought that Allen might’ve felt the same. 

“You know,” Allen started, crumpling the finished package of chips before throwing it into the nearest garbage can. “It’d be nice if we--” 

He stopped, scowling when his phone started ringing. He stared at the screen a moment, face falling. “Sorry I gotta answer this.” 

Lavi nodded, his gaze following Allen until he stood a few meters away from him. He couldn’t hear anything, and the moment he caught himself trying to eavesdrop, he looked away, blushing slightly.

It was none of his business. 

Allen came back moments later. “I’m sorry I gotta go. Have a good night, Lavi.” he offered him a kind smile before calling Tim to follow him. He threw him a glance over the shoulders. “See you soon?” It was half a question half a confirmation and Lavi mumbled a small, “Yes,” that Allen didn’t hear. 

Lavi groaned and kicked the grass in frustration. He slowly descended onto the ground, cursing under his breath when his ass got wet when it met with the damp grass. Lady came running to him, wagging her tail and licking his hand.

“I wonder what he wanted to tell me,” he mumbled to her, running his fingers through the fur of her head. She barked at him, laying her hand over his knee and scratching it lightly. With a sigh, Lavi pulled himself up. 

“Your owner’s coming back in three days and then I’m going to run out of excuses to meet him.” Lavi let out a small, dry laugh. “Maybe Lena will let you keep you until I grow a pair and ask him out, huh? What do you think? Would you like that?” 

She tilted her head, raising her small ears a little as if she could understand him.

“You’ll love it. I bet Lena doesn’t give you as many treats as I do.” 

Time flew by quickly, and he knew his days were numbered. He promised himself to muster up enough courage to speak to Allen honestly the next time he met him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi checked his phone. The time was 10:27, and he was still waiting for Allen to show up. Last night he was too tired and passed out on his living room couch, and woke up at around six a.m. Luckily he didn’t miss his bus and managed to make it work in time. 

But it sucked. Lavi missed Allen last night too, and even now he didn’t exactly know what to say to him. It was the last night with Lady. Lena was expected back the next day at noon. He’d just hoped that Allen was going to be there soon. 

He was playing with a pack of chocolate that he’d gotten for Allen, moving it from hand to hand as he waited. He played his words over and over in his head and the more he thought about them, the more embarrassing and cringy it sounded . He’d just hoped that he could throw the box at Allen, ask him to go out with him and not die on the spot from embarrassment. 

The moment he saw the white, fluffy mass running his way his heart beat hard in his chest, almost threatening to burst out. He smiled nervously, the tips of his lips curling upwards. 

Timcanpy gave him the usual greeting that included bumping into his legs, almost tipping him over and barking happily before nibbling on his leather boot lightly. Lavi grinned down at him, patting his head a bit enthusiastically. 

“Hi, Tim” 

A full-hearted grin broke on his face as he looked up. Lavi expected to see Allen, but when the stranger approached him his face fell like an airless balloon. The man was too tall to be Allen. In fact, he seemed even taller than Lavi which was rare. 

Lavi couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by him, even though he had one who this man was.

“Tim stop biting people or I’ll have to put this fucking muzzle over your damn mouth again.” His voice was rough and he came to a stop a few meters away from Lavi.

“Did the little asshole bite you or something?”

Lavi shook his head, his lips tightening together. 

“Good.” He groaned before lighting up a cigarette and stuffing it in his mouth. 

“You’re Cross I guess? Allen’s not coming?” he asked hesitantly, bending his head a little and burying his nose into his scarf.

 

“Idiot came down with the sickness,” Cross drew the cigarette out of his mouth, letting out a puff of smoke that mingled with the air around them. “Who the hell are you anyway?” He looked at him sideways, his eye narrowing. 

Cross was slightly creepier than he’d imagined him. He had a cold demeanor and underlying violence radiating from him- he wasn’t the kind of person he wanted to fuck with. 

Lavi’s limbs tensed like a terrified rabbit who was just about to spring out of danger. 

“Are you that Apo freak that’s been following him around? I’ll beat the shit out of you,” he growled, flicking his cigarette out in his hand. Lavi let out an undignified whimper before retrieving his wits. 

“No! I’m just a friend of his! My name’s Lavi!” He whined pitifully, waving his hands in front of him in defense in case Cross was going to land a fist on his face and flatten it. 

Cross took the small package, giving him an incredulous look, before tucking it under his forearm. He still looked at Lavi intently for a moment more before calling Timcanpy back. 

Lavi gazed at Cross from under his bangs, his hair concealed most of his half mask, but it was still visible even under his long, red hair.

“That cat fucked you pretty hard, huh..?” he asked and immediately regretted it. 

Cross glared at him, “What?” His tone was low and menacing, and Lavi found himself taking another step back, widening the gap between them. “N-nothing. I was talking to myself.” If the cold sweat wasn’t an indication of how threatening this man was, he didn’t know what was.

“....The fucking kid..only makes friends with weirdos…” Cross muttered under his breath, but just loud enough for Lavi to catch it. His stay at the park was a lot shorter than Allen’s, and Lavi was thankful that he didn’t have to suffer under Cross’ scrutinizing glare much longer.

“Anything else you wanna tell him?” Cross asked, still staring Lavi down. 

“Eh..No. Just wanted to give him that.” 

“Alright.” 

Cross left as quickly as he’s come and Lavi finally let himself relax and take a full breath of air. 

He’d hoped he didn’t blow his only chance. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Did uncle Lavi take good care of you? Did he now?” Lena’s tone went a few octaves high that Lavi nearly couldn’t hear her. But it was okay since it was aimed for her dog. She crouched to grab Lady in a tight hug, dropping her bag on the floor, uncaring for the items that fell and rolled into the floor.

“God, I missed you so, so much!” 

“I missed you too,” Lavi said jokingly, a grin gracing his tired face. He sat down on the armrest of his sofa, watching the heartful reunion. 

“Aww, is someone jealous?” Lena got up, but her hand remained on top of Lady’s head, caressing her lovingly. “Of course I missed you too, Lavi.” 

She grabbed her bag off the floor, pulling out something from within. Lavi peeked at what she was doing curiously. Before he could say anything, she shoved a gift back into his hands. “Just a little something I got for you. Some candy and souvenirs.” 

“Oh, thank you,” he said with a small smile before putting the bag on the table. 

“So, how did my little princess behave? Hopefully, she was good?”

“She was a good girl, don’t worry about it… but she did seem to be mad at you, and she destroyed one of my blankets.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Her eyebrows pinched together. “I’ll get you a new one.” 

“Nah, it’s okay. It was old, and it kept her occupied for most of the time.” There was a pause before Lavi spoke up again. “Actually, I met someone when I was at the dog park. But I didn’t really act on it when I had the chance.” 

“Oh?” Lena stood up, a hint of disappointment in her voice. “Why not?”

“Well I was planning to, but I couldn’t do it in the end.” He forced a small smile on his face, his cheeks coloring up a little.

“Well...” She grabbed a chair and sat down. “Tell me about them.” 

“There’s not much to tell.. He’s charming... And polite. And he’s got this white hair down to his shoulders. Ah, and this odd looking scar, but it doesn’t look bad at all-” 

“What’s his name?” Lena stopped him abruptly, she was looking at him intently, her hand grabbing at her chin thoughtfully. 

“His name’s Allen, but what does it matt-”

“Allen Walker?” 

Lavi stared at him, his expression dumb and blank. “You know him?” 

“Yeah, I do! We take evening classes together!” Her voice rose higher “Oh my god, are you crushing on Allen?!” she exclaimed, her eyes shining. 

“Lena keep it down!” he hissed between gritted teeth. “Yeah, maybe. I don’t know… He’s just cute.” 

“He is,” she agreed. 

He really shouldn’t have told her anything. She was going to poke him until he either had to run away and hide or shut her up in unconventional ways like slipping a sleeping pill into her drink. 

By the time Lenalee left, it was already late in the evening. The traffic outside of Lavi’s window has quieted down, finally giving him the chance to sit down on his ass and study. Something he was unable to do properly due to his head being occupied with other matters. 

And now it no longer mattered anyway. 

Even if he were to go and try to find Allen at the park, he would just embarrass himself. He could always go...explain the situation to Allen, and maybe Allen wouldn’t think badly of him. Well, not too badly. 

But he never downright lied and said that Lady belonged to him. He didn’t correct him or tell the truth, but he didn’t lie either. He gritted his teeth, already losing his patience and unable to concentrate on anything he threw his pen across the room.

It’s been two days since he saw Allen and last time he went to the park he nearly got gutted by that beast of a man that Allen called guardian. He’s barely even known him, but he couldn’t ignore that little excited spark that lit in him. 

He closed his book and stared at the wall for minutes on end. His head went blank. The only sound he could hear was the ticking of his clock that sounded louder than it was, echoing in his head. It was in vain. With a sigh he got off the table, piling up the rest of his notebooks and pens in one corner of it.He needed a shower. 

Just as he was about to enter it, he heard the clock strike the hour. Giving it a quick look his eye widened. 

He ran to grab at his phone and keys.

Fuck it. He didn’t have anything to lose. 

It might have been the first time in two weeks in which he wasn’t the one waiting. Allen was at their usual spot, the soft evening breeze playing with his hair. When Lavi saw his face, the first thing he noticed was the blush of sickness over his nose and cheeks. 

Even so, Allen was still gorgeous. 

His heart was hammering in his chest, but his legs ran on their own accord, quick and nimble as if they were possessed. He stopped a few meters away from him, approaching him slowly. “Are you still sick?” 

Allen blinked, turning his head to him. When he saw who it was, he gave him a soft smile. “Yeah. But I’m getting better.” 

Lavi moved closer to him, his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket and fumbling with his keys. He settled next to Allen, resting his bottom on the fence. They were quiet for a few moments before Allen asked him “You didn’t bring Lady with you today?” 

Lavi gulped. It was as if he needed to swallow coal, hard and burning. This was it.. Time to come clean. As he took a deep breath to speak Allen spoke up again.

“Did Lenalee pick her up yet?” 

Lavi bit his tongue, his face paling. He looked at Allen,mouth agape for about half a minute before he managed to compose himself. “You knew?!” 

“I knew.” Allen gave him a small, devilish grin. It was the first time Lavi ever saw any hint of mischief on his delicate features. And he couldn’t say that he disliked it. 

“Why- why didn’t you say anything?” Lavi stuttered. His eyebrows rose questioningly as he joined Allen.

Allen moved a little to make some room for him on the bench. “And to miss this face?” He crossed his arms over his chest, giving Lavi a sideways, smug smirk. “Not a chance.” 

“You’re quite the little shit.” Lavi pouted, or tried to, but he couldn’t hide the humor in his voice. 

“You really have no idea,” he winked at him teasingly, sliding over the bench to be closer to Lavi. “Thank you for the chocolate, by the way. Cross ate like half of it on the way, but it did help me cheer up a little.” Allen rested his chin in his palm, watching how Tim ran across the lawn from side to side as if he were possessed. 

Lavi scowled. That pig… Lavi didn’t really know what to do or say now, but at least it wasn’t as embarrassing as he thought it would. There was still a question hanging at the back of his mind. One that’s been bugging him for a few days.

“What did you want to say to me before you answered your phone the other day?”  
Lavi had had a few guesses, but didn’t want to keep his hopes up just to be let down.

“Ah, that. Well... I thought that maybe you’d like to hang out sometime? Maybe a-” 

“A movie? Dinner? Bowling?” Lavi cut him off rather abruptly, his heart fluttering in his chest. He tried to keep his enthusiasm in check the moment he learned that his interest in Allen was mutual, yet It wasn’t so easy the moment he felt Allen’s fingers squeeze gently around his before retracting again. 

“A movie sounds great,” he replied with a giggle. “How about Friday?” 

“I’m free.” 

“Then it’s a date.” 

Lavi felt the rush of heat to his cheeks, and he had to look away. He fumbled with his scarf, pulling and tugging at the fabric. “Yeah. I guess it is.” He couldn’t stop the dumb smile that broke on his face. 

It wasn’t so bad. After all. 

“Why didn’t you admit that Lady wasn’t your dog?” Allen asked and nudged at his side with his elbow.

“Err... I don’t know. It was stupid. I know.” After giving it a second thought, Lavi scratched at his cheek and looked away. It was silly of him, and Allen was bound to find out one way or another, anyway. But he wasn’t really thinking.

“Maybe I wanted to impress you,” he admitted. Allen could see through his intentions, anyway, so he may as well just be honest with him. 

“Mmm, it was quite impressive how you kept this lie going,” Allen teased him a little more, not wasting his opportunity to poke at Lavi a little while longer.

Lavi faked a pout and punched him lightly on his arm in retaliation. “I’m not like that usually!” he cried out. 

Allen laughed and got up on both legs, throwing a glance over his shoulder to look at Lavi. “I guess I’m just that attractive that it confused you.” 

“I liked you better when you were polite.” Lavi rolled his eye.

“Is that so?” 

“Nah.” 

They continued their banter as Lavi walked him home. Allen didn’t even have to ask him, nor did Lavi need to ask if it were okay for him to join him. The evening breeze caressed both of their faces, cold and crisp and some. Timcanpy was running in front of them, destroying a few flower beds on the way and biting into Lavi’s hand several times until Allen tied him back.

“Do you have a pet?”

“My grandpa had a chihuahua a few years ago. It was pure evil...haven’t had any pet ever since. Plus, it’s a little challenging to keep a dog what with work and everything. Those two weeks with Lady were enough for me.”

Allen hummed thoughtfully. They walked a few more steps in silence, save for the sound of crunchy autumn leaves under their feet. Allen turned to him again. “Do you like cats?” 

“I do like cats,” Lavi answered with a small nod, his gaze focused on the dark night sky. 

“Why don’t you adopt one? This one cat just had little kittens a few weeks ago, and they could use a new home. And I could come with you,” Allen said, though it sounded more like pleading. Lavi could detect a small hint of hope in his voice. Throwing his hands behind his head, he looked at Allen who looked back at him with a tiny spark in his eye.

After having a pet share his place for nearly two weeks, it felt a little odd to go back to an empty home. He could actually use a company- and a cat wasn’t such a high maintenance animal like a dog. And he could give it a silly name like R2-D2 or Jijij..or maybe even Goose. 

“Yeah. A cat sounds really good.”


End file.
